


Product Name/Aisle/Bin

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: One Last Time, One Last Fight [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Art, IKEA, Life After Loss, Rebuilding a life, Shopping, The Importance Of Can Openers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikea Bolingbrook, 750 E Boughton Road, Bolingbrook, IL 60440</p>
            </blockquote>





	Product Name/Aisle/Bin

[An Ikea shopping list:

Hemnes bed, 28 40  
Lonset slats, 28 09  
Skorva—midbeam??, 30 04  
Morgedal mattress, 36 26  
Kullen chest, 34 14  
Kallax desk-thing so many parts, 01 07  
[blank], 14 21  
[blank], 14 11  
2 of these, 14 14  
Knislinge sofa, ask  
Lack table, 26 01  
Lack coffee table, 26 03  
Lack TV table, 26 03

(across lines)  
Don’t forget Annons (pots), sheets, blanket, hangers, towels, that fuzzy bathmat, kitchen stuff, CAN OPENER]


End file.
